There is a device (such as TV) for reproducing video input in stream data. The “stream data” is seamlessly streaming data, such as broadcast data transmitted via radio waves. Input video information is temporarily stored in a buffer, and is read from the buffer as needed according to a video reproduction situation.
When the video input in stream data are normally reproduced, a speed at which the video information is read from the buffer (which will be called “buffer read speed” below) and a speed at which the video information is written into the buffer (which will be called “buffer write speed” below) are balanced. Therefore, if the buffer capacity is saved to some extent, no problem occurs in reproducing the video in many cases.
When the video input in stream data is slowly reproduced, however, the buffer read speed is lower than the buffer write speed. The buffer capacity cannot be unlimitedly increased, and thus the buffer is finally filled due to continuous slow reproduction. In this case, room for newly-input video information is not present, and the device possibly behaves in an unusual manner.